I think I'm alright
by Orange Juice Pod
Summary: When a young hero finds himself in the hospital, he gets a visit from a classmate that really gets him thinking about how he feels.


Just a fun Drabble thing I made, not sure if I'll expand on it but enjoy.

* * *

 _'I think I'm alright.'_

 _'I think I'm alright.'_

 _'I think I'm alright.'_

The teenaged hero repeated over and over in his head. After an embarrassing accident whilst fighting against a D-tier villain on patrol, he was confined to a hospital bed. It wasn't his worst accident, that was a few months back after taking on a villain named Murder Mechanist who's biggest crime was a horrible name. The evil doer's quirk was the ability to produce a blade weapon from any part of his body, it was a rather basic transformation quirk. Though he had most the fight under control, the young hero was caught off guard by a chainsaw blade extending from the villain's shoulder blade and deeply cutting into his arm. If the blade had cut him just a little deeper the young hero would've lost his arm, but thankfully he after his time in the emergency room and some time in physical therapy he was alright. He looked down at his arm seeing the gnarly scar that had been casted across his bicep, a viscious reminder of Mechanist's counter attack. His forearm was covered in a thick blue cast from the incident that landed him in the hospital.

"I really need to be more careful." He muttered to himself, his voice was weak and hoarse due to the villain's quirk. He wasn't too sure what it was or how it worked, but it was something relating to the common cold and it played a part in his accident. All he could remember was dispatching the villain with a powerful roundhouse and then he felt incredibly lightheaded, next thing he knew he was in the hospital. He let out a deep sigh and laid his head back on the uncomfortable hospital pillows. After laying down for a minute or so he started to burn up, though his current state of dress was just a hospital gown covering his top, the effects of the villain's quirk still hadn't wore off. So in an attempt to cool himself off he stripped himself of the hospital gown but kept the blankets covering his lower half, it'd be quite embarrassing for a visitor to catch him in his undergarments. Especially if said visitor happened to be a classmate of his, then again the likelyhood of classmates visiting was very low. Though it wasn't forbidden, it was discouraged by the school, as time in the hospital should be reserved for recovery and for the student's family. But it didn't stop students from visiting anyways, mainly to check on their peer's condition and drop off gifts. He looked over to the small pile of gifts he received from his friends, on top of that pile of presents was an American football helmet. A small jab at the embarrassing nature of his accident, since he was in the hospital for hitting his head on something in his fatigued state.

 _Very funny Yoshi, very funny._

He thought to himself, then his attention drifted to the sudden prescence standing in his doorway. His eyes immediately locked with the golden brown of his classmate, dressed in her uniform. White dress shirt, black dress skirt and shoes, a third year student's black blazer with red trimming and a golden patch on the right shoulder, and finally the signature cap that let everyone know who they were. She stood in the doorway casting a menacing gaze upon her fellow classmate, the tension in the room was so thick that the Hero Killer couldn't cut through it. He could feel the embarrassment she was feeling to visit him in such a state.

"Matsuda Kiba." She coldly stated his name and continued to make direct eye contact with the bed ridden hero. Then suddenly her face was flushed a deep shade of red and her temper flared, thankfully her quirk didn't activate. "PUT ON A GOD DAMN SHIRT!" Her sudden outburst caused her classmate to jump in surprise and scramble around for his gown. As he checked all over for the missing gown she couldn't help but take in his incredible physique.

Her classmate was Kiba Matsuda, a 17 year old 3-A student at Shiketsu High and also the son of two pro heroes. He was a dark skinned boy born in Japan and spoke the language as well as anyone else, which was a surprise to her and many others. Though only his top half was visible, the boy was well built due to his physical training with very well defined muscle. Especially on his legs, due to a very kicking based style of combat and from running track during his middle school year. His hair was quite peculiar to her as well, as it was an American style, it was something he called a high top fade, which she thought looked stupid. His eyes were a shade of deep crimson which was surprisingly unrelated to his quirk and just something they happened to be.

"Umm Shinui...you're staring again." Kiba blankly stated.

The girl once again found herself embarrassed and her temper flared. "NO I'M NOT! I was looking through the window!" She crossed her arms and huffed, Kiba was in luck that the girl's anger wasn't enough to trigger her transformation quirk. The last thing he needed was to become a human barbecue, it was already hot enough in the room.

"Whatever you say Tsu..." Kiba rolled his eyes as he put on the now found gown, once it was on his classmate no longer stood in the doorway and was now standing over him to his right. Still casting that soul piercing glare upon Kiba but this time it was directly over him and felt twice as intense.

The young woman leering down at his was Tsubaki Shinui, an 18 year old 3-A student and the daughter of a pro hero. She was a fair skinned Japanese girl who was equally mean as she was cute. When it came to her body she was different from a lot of girls, her height was taller than the average Japanese woman, clocking in at the height of 6'3 and had quite impressive amounts of muscle herself. Her tangerine colored hair was styled different, usually it was long and curly but her hair had been tied up into a messy pony tail that draped over her side. A few long locks of her orange colored hair came over and covered her right eye, though he really liked her longer hair look, he thought this was pretty cute look for her. It was as if she planned on training but then remembered she had class today, she was a hot mess but a good looking hot mess nonetheless.

"Anyways Matsuda, I talked to Kurosawa and Honda about your...accident. And apparently the entire thing has gone viral on the internet, you certainly have outdone yourself this time." Kiba rolled his eyes and ignored her jab, he was used to her berating him, she had been doing it ever since they were first year students. As time went on she'd slow down with the insults and constantly trying to fight him, their match during the Shiketsu Sports Festival resulted in a deeper understanding between the two. But that didn't stop her from taking stabs at him in a joking manner, or at least he hoped they were jokes. "I didn't believe that such a stupid accident from a D-tier villain at best would place my rival in the hospital. But once again I was proven wrong, why do you do this?"

"I've been asking myself the same question." Tsubaki rolled her eyes and took a seat in the nearby chair, sitting with on leg over the other and her nails tapping against the metal arm rest. From the way she sat in the chair Kiba could feel the confidence radiating off her, the contrast in personality was evident by the way she sat.

"Well...regardless of your embarrassing accident, I figured it'd be a good idea I check up on you after class. It seems you're doing fine, which is quite surprising. You took a really nasty blow to the head, the nurse told me you could've gotten some really serious brain damage but miraculously you suffered from a migrane at the worst."

"So this isn't your first time visiting me?" Kiba asked, the question seemed to annoy Tsubaki, who crossed her arms and let out an agitate groan before responding.

"Is that the only thing you picked up on from what I said? Does brain damage not mean anything to you?"

"Nah, not really."

"You idiot! If you suffered from permanent brain damage, you may never be able to use your quirk properly. Let alone be an actual hero. I know you're an airhead, but can you at least be more careful..." Tsubaki once again turned her head, that light pink tint had returned in her cheeks and her harsh and dominating voice had softened dramatically. "For my sake."

Kiba raised his brow in confusion, it was so unlike her to show any sort of care. He had always thought of her as the scary and mean Tsubaki Shinui, someone who cared more about the strength of others than others themselves. But now that he's thought about it, he's seen her like this before, especially towards him. It was after the battle with Murder Mechanist, the first person to be at his side wasn't one of the Pro Heroes who arrived at the scene, it was Tsubaki. And if he could recall correctly, she was the first person to actually shed tears for him.

"You know, when you say things like that. I start to believe you actually care about me."

"Shut up! Don't say stupid things like that, idiot! You're my rival, I can't have you dying on me without a proper rematch after we graduate. Our match in the Sports Festival ending in a draw and I refuse to accept that. I need you to not die on me so that we can see who's really stronger."

"Sheesh, when you put it that way I feel like I'm your walking punching bag." Kiba couldn't help but feel a little hurt, he was starting to believe they were actually friends but apparently everyone else was right. All that mattered to her strength and the strength of others, he felt stupid for thinking she actually cared about him. But he didn't knock her for it, it wasn't like her to care about people, she was conditioned to believe might is right. "But regardless, if that's how you see me, why waste your time and visit? Yoshiteru and Aragi already visited me, why didn't you just ask them about my condition?"

Tsubaki closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, once her eyes reopened they were narrowed. Not narrowed at him in the form of her death glare, but narrowed in the form of a different emotion. For once, she was vulnerable and openly saddened.

"It might not seem like it Matsuda, but I guess I do care."

"Huh?" Once again the bed ridden hero found himself confused.

"Believe me I'm just as confused as you, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. About you Matsuda..."

"My injury wasn't that bad Tsu, I got cracked on the head and sprained my arm. I've had way-"

"Not about your injury idiot-" She interrupted him. "About you as a person." The two sat in silence for a moment as things started to slowly register in Kiba's brain, then a smirk spread across his face and Tsubaki's face was flushed as red as an apple. She was under the impression that Kiba was picking up what she meant and saved the embarrassment of her explaining it to him. She let out a sigh of relief and assumed a more relaxing posture, _'Perhaps you're not as dumb as I thought, Matsuda-Kun."'_

"Ahh, I see. You wanted that rematch once I get out the hospital? If that's the case, name a time and a place-"

"No! That's not it at all!"

"So you want the rematch now? I'm still recovering, I'm not in a position to fi-" Kiba then found himself cut off by her another explosive outburst, this time her transformation quirk triggered and Tsubaki bursted into flames. But she managed to revert back to her normal state very quickly before she fully transformed, luckily nothing managed to catch on fire. But the cushions of the chair she sat in were burnt, and left a thick black mark of where she sat.

"I'M TRYING TO BE SENTIMENTAL HERE! IS IT THAT HARD TO NOT BE A DUMBASS FOR ONE MOMENT?!" The murderous look in her eyes had returned and she had gone back to looming over him, her fist were tightly clenched and embers danced around them. Tsubaki cleared her throat and took a moment to regain her composure, after a while her demeanor completely changed once again. "Like I was saying...I know it seems like I hate you Matsuda, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. I wish you'd take better care of yourself when you're out on patrol. When you end up in the hospital like this you're scaring everyone. Hell, when you get the slightest of injuries sometimes you scare me, Matsuda-Kun..."

Never would he have thought Tsubaki's feelings would be so complex, he always wrote her off as the girl who was angry all the time and hated him. She was always out for his blood for reasons he could never understand and took every chance she could to make his life a living hell. But here she was, saying something to him that he never thought he'd hear from her. He took a moment to pinch himself to make sure that he was living in the real world and wasn't dead in some sick and twisted version of the afterlife.

"Did...did you just call me Matsuda-Kun?" He asked, the girl's eye twitched uncontrollably then the overwhelming amount of anger set in and she reeled back her fist and let out a fierce cry. Her fist connected with the back of Kiba's head, she had hit him so hard that a comical bump had swelled up and stuck out of his hair. Kiba snickered as he rubbed the mound that was caused by Tsubaki's punch, he was surprised that he didn't get any brain damage from a punch that hard.

"You're really an idiot you know that? Here I am pouring my heart out to you, and all you notice is that I called you Matsuda-Kun. As different as you are, you're just as dumb as any other boy." Steam began to billow from Tsubaki's ears, it was a side effect of the young woman's quirk, often happening when she's angry, embarrassed, or nervous.

"Sorry Tsu, but thank you. It may not seem like it on my end, but I do think you're a good friend. You're always pushing me to get stronger and stuff, and that's really cool of you." After hearing that, thicker and larger amounts of steam began to come out of her ears. Her face was the absolute reddest it had gotten in her visit, what he said made her incredibly flustered and luckily for her quirk he couldn't see her face.

Once the steam cleared out, Tsubaki was sitting back in the chair and regained her composure, though her cheeks had the faint hint of pink.

"Well, now that all that mushy stuff is out of the way, I suppose some small talk wouldn't hurt. I've been wondering, how is your Japanese so good? You don't look Japanese, sorry if that came off rude." It was a very common question Kiba was asked, and he understood why many people would be surprised. He looked more like his father, an African-American man. Even though he was the child of a Pro Hero, many assumed he was a foreigner but were very surprised when he spoke Japanese fluently, and was aware he was being called a stupid foreigner.

"No it's fine Tsubaki, I understand why you're confused. My father was a hero from America who relocated to Japan, and during his time as a hero he met my mother, a Japanese woman. My father figured I should learn Japanese should be my first language, since he can barely speak a lick of it himself. I can speak both languages fluently though."

"I see, so I guess you're somewhat smart." He took her statement as a joke, but she was being completely serious.

"No I just had really good teachers."

"I see..." She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, when her arms folded across her chest she heard the crinkling of paper. That's when she remembered that she was asked to deliver a letter to Kiba, she had gotten so distracted talking to him that she completely forgot. She reached into her blazer and drew the letter from one of the pockets on the inside and leaned over to hand it to him. "Oh! I just remembered, I was told to hand this to you."

Kiba leaned over to accept the letter, he inspected the envelope to see if the name of the sender wasn't on there but it was blank. "Who sent this?" He asked.

"I don't know, that weirdo Shishikura told me to hand this to you. He also said that once you open it, the identity of the sender will be very obvious." She leaned back and watched him open the envelope, inside was a folded sheet of notebook paper. Once he started reading his demeanor changed from calm and collected, to incredibly flustered upon reading the first few lines. "Well...what is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Just a...it uh...its's just a fan letter!" He refolded the letter and went to put it back inside the envelope. But her hand darted over and quickly tightened around his wrist, her signature death glare returned. "Who?" Kiba hesitantly opened the envelope and handed her the letter, she snatched it from him and proceeded to read over it. Her displeasure reading the letter was very evident, but upon getting to the line he was fearing she'd get to, her eyes widened in shock or perhaps anger, probably both. Then the paper was set ablaze as she muttered out the sender of the letter's name.

"Utsushimi." He could feel her about to transform so he quickly changed the subject to something else.

"Oh I just remembered, my letter came in about my next internship!" He leaned over on the side of his bed opposite to her and fished around in a large bag filled with all his mail. Then he drew a letter and handed it to Tsubaki. "I'm very excited about my new internship, it should be my best one yet!"

"IIDA TENSEI WANTS YOU TO INTERN AT HIS OFFICE?! I THOUGHT HE WASN'T ACCEPTING INTERNS ANYMORE AFTER THE STAIN INCIDENT! ARE YOU TRYING TO SHOW ME UP MATSUDA?" She clutched him by the collar of his gown and began to shake him violently, he had completely forgotten that she was his rival and this was the ultimate insult to be interning under such a prestigious Hero Office. "And here I was thinking I was hot stuff because I got accepted by the tenth ranking Pro Hero."

"Oh Ryukyu-San chose you as her intern? That's cool, how's she doing by the way?" He asked, Tsubaki shot him a smirk and mockingly replied.

"Yeah, someone in the top ten actually wanted me to intern under them, not only that but it's the second highest ranking female Pro Hero. Wait, you speak like you know her."

"I do, I interned at her office my 2nd year at Shiketsu, don't you remember? After all that shit was going down with Overhaul, she requested I intern under her as I could be the first to open the door for Shiketsu kids. She's a real sweetheart, be sure to tell her I said hello and my mother would love to have her over again." Though Tsubaki was never one to accept defeat, she accepted it just this once regarding internships.

"Ughh, why can't I get better internships than you?" She asked herself and pouted.

"Look on the bright side, we get at least three or four internships a year. This is only our second one, perhaps our next internship you'll get a more...popular Agency."

"As if, I'm lucky Ryukyu chose me as an intern. It was either me or Kawaguchi, and I was only chosen because Kawaguchi is still recovering from her encounter with that crazy girl with the needles."

"That reminds me, how is Atsuko-San doing?" Kiba asked.

"She's doing better, but she won't be coming out for quite some time. She'll have to do some physical therapy due to how badly she got wounded. Good thing Yoshiteru got there in time..." Another brief silence emerged in the room, it wasn't until Kiba spoke up the silence was broken.

"I can put in some good word for you, over at Team Idaten I mean."

"Really?" Tsubaki's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't think that Kiba would do something like this for her, especially since she was under the impression he didn't like her.

"Yeah of course, I'm always willing to help you Tsu."

"Thank you Ki-...uhh, Matsuda-Kun."

Both of them looked away from each other too embarrassed to say anything, it wasn't until Tsubaki began playing with her hair Kiba spoke up.

"I like what you did with your hair, it's a good look." Tsubaki blushed and muttered a few things under her breath.

"I got up early to train, I didn't have enough time to freshen up like usually do. So I decided to do this, I'm not good with doing my own hair."

"Huh, well you look great." Once again steam released from her ears, both of them were embarrassed. Kiba just happened to be way better than her at hiding his embarrassment. But something had occurred to Kiba, in the small amount of time this conversation has gone on he's learned a lot about both him and her. He wasn't sure what exactly it was he was feeling but he'd love to figure out what exactly it is. "Tsubaki...do you think we meet up when I get out? Go for a coffee or something."

"A-Are you asking me out on a date?!" He couldn't tell if the shock she was of happiness of anger. Hopefully it was the former than the later, but knowing Tsubaki it was most likely the later.

"I'm not sure, but I know you're the first person I want to see when I get out." Upon hearing that the room filled up with steam and not a single thing could be seen, Tsubaki quickly scurried to the doorway whilst muttering a response. Then the door slammed shut and Kiba was left by himself in the steam filled room. "I guess that's a no." He reached over to the stand and unplugged his phone from the charger, dialing the number he received in the letter. Almost instantly after calling it he was welcomed by a warm and friendly voice, asking if he had taken up their offer. "Yeah, fam I got your letter. You gonna be busy next week?"

* * *

 _Epilogue_

 _A week later_

Kiba had been out of the hospital for about three days and upon his return things had been very strange. Tsubaki acted like her visit never happened, Yoshiteru hadn't been his usual larger than life self, and Aragi was less of an asshole. Kiba usually would be the first to investigate and get to the bottom in such sudden shifts in personality, but he had other business to attend to. He had been waiting outside the school gates for twenty minutes, part of him thought it was just some joke being played on him by Yoshiteru, and part of him thought he misread the letter. But right when he was about to call it quits and walk home, he heard the all too familiar voice of his good friend.

"Ayyy fam!" Came Utsushimi called out from the top of the step.

He turned around and approached the 2nd year girl, he was annoyed that she made him wait so long and made him think she stood him up.

"What took you so long?"

"Detention." She simply replied, it was almost as if leaving him hanging for twenty minutes didn't bother her, which it didn't. "So where we goin fam?" Kiba fished out a two slips of paper from his pocket and presented them to Camie.

"These right here are reservations to that new restaurant the number 13th Pro Hero just opened, Danger Ramen happens to be a close family friend."

"That sounds dummy lit fam, I wanted a surprise but not a surprise like that."

"Well I like to go all out Camie, do you want to go get ice cream instead?"

"Nah B, ice cream is dead af. Let's hit up that ramen joint!"

Camie locks arms with Kiba and the two walk out of the school gates together, but then they both stop in their tracks. The pair felt the same dark presence behind them, they could feel an all too familiar death glare burning holes in the back of their heads. They tuned around to see Tsubaki Shinui on the verge of transforming, she took very slow and heavy steps toward them. Each step felt like it shook the earth underneath them, and the intensity she radiated never ceased.

"MATSUDA YOU WOMANIZING GOOD FOR NOTHING LIAR!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she leapt forward and pounded him on the head, once again a large bump formed on his head and stuck out from his hair.

"Oww, what's the big deal?" He asked as he rubbed the bump that formed on his head.

"Like cha, what's the sitch?" Camie asked as well.

"Back when I visited you in the hospital you said we'd go on a date!"

 _has stopped working_

"W-Wait, you didn't say anything! How was I supposed to know you said yes?!"

"So you two are like...a ship?"

Camie you're not helping!" The two of them exclaimed together, but the other girl couldn't help but enjoy the drama going on.

"I was too embarrassed to answer so obviously I said yes! Do you not know how girls work Matsuda?"

"I don't know how the hell you work!"

"Hmmm...so would the ship name be Tsuiba? Or would it be Kibaki?" Camie pondered out loud and gained the attention of the other two students in front of her.

"Camie!" They simultaneously exclaimed again.

Kiba and Tsubaki proceeded to have a very lengthy argument, but quite the entertaining one for Camie at least. Though she crushing on Kiba quite hard as of recent, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for Tsubaki. Especially since this was practically her OTP and posted in the Shiketsu 2nd year group chat, that she'd go down with this ship if she had to. But perhaps this didn't have to end on a sour note, if there was anything she learned in the world of fandom. It was that absolutely everything and anything is possible, and she's written enough fanfiction to know that.

"Guys I have an idea!" She happily interjected into their argument, both of them looked over with puzzled expressions but Tsubaki's held the slightest hint of anger. "Why don't we all date each other?"

 _"N-Nani?"_ Both Kiba and Tsubaki shared the same thought, Camie was aware that they were very confused so she decided to explain this revolutionary thought.

"Well you like Kiba, I like Kiba, and he likes us both. So why don't we all date each other?" Kiba and Tsubaki both entered into two deep thought, she had a way with words that seemed so convincing to them. As alluring as all three of them winning sounded, it was very strange and foreign to the both of them. But even when taking in the unfamiliarity aspect, they had already made up their minds.

"Sounds fair." Kiba simply replied.

"Of course it sounds fair to you, you're getting two girlfriends!" Kiba planted a hand on both girls' shoulders and brought them in.

"But you get a boyfriend and a girlfriend...right? That's how it works right?" He asked Camie.

"That's how an OT3 works."

"An OT-what?" Kiba and Tsubaki both ask.

"We'll talk about it later but first let's get some grub, I'm mad hungry."

Then they all walked off of school campus together, but then half way to the restaurant Kiba realized something. He was quite the lucky guy, not only did he have two beautiful women who were great companions for him, but he also had great friends as well. When he first entered Shiketsu, he practically hated his life and everyone around him. But as time went on, he started to realize how great the people were around him.

 _'I'm alright.'_

Unfortunately for Kiba, he never realized he only had reservations for two.

* * *

This ended a lot differently than intended, but it's aight because Camie is best girl.


End file.
